better than me
by dark the emo queen
Summary: Stein remembers his first and only love one night wile sleeping alone in his bed a one shot song fic. Oc x stein this is my first song fic so I would appreciate if u Guy would leave some reviews thank u


better than me

Stein x Yoko

soul eater one shot.

dark: Stein do the disclaimer!

Stein: why me?

dark: because I said so!

Stein: *sighs* dark goth hinata dose in no way shape or form own soul eater or hinders "better than me" she dose own the story consept and the three charicters Lana, kit, and yoko. are you happy now dark?

dark: yes very much so Stein kun...

_on to the story!_

a man with white hair stitches over the left side of his face and a screw sticking out of the same side his eyes a light amber. looked at a woman with silver hair and red eyes tears leavening wet trails down her porcelain skin. he cups her face.

"Yoko..." he said in a whisper.

"Stein kun..." Yoko said burrowing her head into his chest.

Stein awoke with a start looking over to the opposite side of his bed.

'thats where she always left her nightgown...' he thought placeing his head into his hands. 'that same dream again... the one when we finally got together...'

_I think you can do much better than me_

_after all the lies that I made you beleave_

_guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_the edge of the bed where your nightgown use to be_

_oh oh oh_

Stein shook his head slowly trying to rid his thoughts of the only girl who had ever given him thoughts of love.

"I don't miss her" Stein muttered to himself.

_I told my self I wont miss you_

_but I remember what it feels like beside you!_

Stein slowly fell back asleep

"Stein!" Yoko yelled a happy smile on her face she wore a dark blue dress with no sleeves and a choker connecting the dress to the wearers neck and a pair of flipflops.

Yoko runs to the white haired man known as Stein and jumped into his arms. Stein easily catches the petite woman twirling in a circle as he held her close. yokos long silver hair blowing in his face

_I really miss your hair in mu face_

_everywhere your inoccence stays_

_and I think you should know this_

_you deserve much better than me_

Stein woke once more with a start his blood shot eyes looking around his room as if searching for someone. finally realizing he would not be getting any sleep he got up and made his way to his lab setting a pot of coffee on the Bunsen burner to make.

_went looking through your old box of notes_

Stein looks at a corner of the room an old box lodged in it he slowly walks over to it pushing his glasses up as he picked it up and returned to his chair.

_found those pictures I took that you were looking for_

he looks at a photo a smileing teenage Yoko wearing a red hoodie and a short schoolgirls skirt was looking at the camara her arm around a teenage steins waist she had forced him to wear a black beanie with a decal of lord deaths mask on it and a hoodie the background a pure white snow covered everything in site. Stein picked up another photo this one of their entire class at graduation spirit was standing next to Lana who had her arms around him and was kissing his cheek wile he faked surprise, Sid was standing very close to nagus almost protectvly as asusa eyed the pair, Jason stood next to asusa bobbing his head to the beat on his headphones and not paying attention to anything, Marie looked at kit in adoration wile the hyper ninja like meister smiled widely and struck an extremely goofy pose his right leg raised left hand out and his right hand resting on Marie, wile Stein stood next to a blushing and smileing Yoko his mouth right next to her ear and a smerk on his face.

_if there's one memory I don't wanna lose_

_is that time in the mall me and you in the dressing room_

_whoa oh oh_

"Stein!" Yoko squilled as Stein pulled her close to him as they entered a dressing room for the silver haired woman to model clothes for him.

Stein nuzzles yokos neck a smerk on his face as she moaned at the contact. he swiftly undid her bra and pulled both shirt and bra from her body.

"Yoko..." Stein breathed as he took in her scent. she smelled of fresh mountain air and moonlight.

"i-i love you Stein..." Yoko whispered but he was to lost in her body and scent to hear her.

_I told myself I wont miss you_

_but I remember what it feels like beside you_

"why am I thinking of her!" Stein said out loud pouring himself a beaker of coffee. "was I lieing to myself when I said I wont miss her..."

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_everywhere your inocconce stays_

_and I think you should know this_

_you deserve much better than me_

"got cha!" Yoko yelled jumping on top of Stein her breast pressed fermly to his chest and her long hair falling into his face.

she looks into his deep amber eyes her own red eyes sparkleing with playfulness as he rolled over placing himself on top a wicked grin on his handsome face.

"you wanna play huh?" Stein asked sending shivers down yokos spine as she grined back.

_the baren raining is getting colder_

_wish I never would've said its over_

_and I can't pretend_

"Stein? " Yoko asked as she walked into the patchwork lab. seeing him sitting in the dark his face extremely close to his computers screen. "is something wrong."

"get out..." Stein whispered. "get out and never come back its over Yoko!"

Yokos eyes filled with unshed crystalline tears as she ran from the room a single tear falling slowly to the floor as Stein watched with mournful pained eyes.

_I wont think about you when I'm older_

_cause we never really had our closure_

_this can't be the end_

Stein walked through the buisy cobble stone streets of London. he sighs.

'finding this kishin is bothersome...' he thought. 'expecally with spi-'

a flash of long silver hair passed him a familiar scent of fresh mountain air and moonlight ingulfing his senses he turns around in desparation his madness hazed mind grasping at the comforting memory.

"Yoko..." Stein whispered seeing her porcelain face "we never really had our closure..."

"I know Stein...San..." Yoko whispered walking away from her one love.

Yoko sighed.

'why did lord death send me on the same mission as him...' she thought holding her head painful memory's flooding her mind happy but painful ones of Stein.

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_every where your inoccence stays_

_and I think you should know this_

_you diserve much better than me_

Stein laughed as Yoko swung down from the cheery blossom tree by her ankles her hair falling in long waves around her head.

"a little help here ." Yoko said in fake annoyance. "if I stay like this much longer ill turn purple."

Stein laughed as he helped Yoko down from the tree she had been seting a trap in. "ha ha like me getting traped within my own trap is funny."

"it is Yoko Chan..." Stein said bringing the now freed weopon girl towards him kissing her on her black painted lips a smerk on his face. her disheveled hair all around them.

_I really miss your hair in my face everywhere your inoccence stays_

_and I think you should know this_

_you diserve much better than me_

Stein looked up from his coffee a rarely seen sad expression on his face. he places his coffee on his desk. looking at his pictures on the screen one of Yoko snuggled close to steins side her head resting on his bare chest. her hair around them like a halo. Stein wore an amused smerk his hand playing with her silver locks.

"I really miss you..." Stein whispered.

a knock sounded at his door he slowly gets up and awnsers it. a soaked Yoko stood in his doorway the rain falling around her she shivered then looked at him.

"i-i was just in the naborhood..." Yoko started. "and I thought -"

"would you like to come in..." Stein asked moveing out of the doorway. "ill get you some dry clothes."

"thank you... Stein..." Yoko said walking into the patchwork lab. "I would apretiate that a lot..."

Stein nodes in adknowlagement. as he went to get her some clothes.

"here" he said handing Yoko a stitched button up shirt of his. "you know where the washroom is."

Yoko looks down at the cloth in her hands then at him. Yoko hugs Stein pulling him into a kiss.

"i-i love you Stein..." Yoko said all of her pent up emotion heard in her voice. "I've always loved you... even now..."

_and I think you should know this_

_you diserve much better than me_

Stein looked shocked.

"I think you should know you deserve better than me..." Stein said looking at yokos red eyes.

"I don't want better..." Yoko said.

_and I think you should know this_

_you deserve much better than me_

"I don't deserve you Yoko..."Stein said.

_and I think you should know this_

_you deserve much better than me_

"I think you do..." Yoko said love in her eyes.

"bu-"

"all I want is you Stein kun..." Yoko said "that's all I need."

_and I think you should know this..._

"... I love you Yoko..." Stein said pulling the petite girl into his arms uncareing of how wet she was from the rain and takeing in her scent the one he had been longing for for so long.

"I love you too Stein..." Yoko whispered.

they kissed again. this time full of passion and longing they held each other never wanting to let go.

_end of story might do a second one_

dark: hope you enjoyed the one shot.

Yoko: if no one knowdced I was steins weopon partner before spirit was LOL I take the form of a double ended scythe both ends Haveing blades.

Stein: well it could have been worse I could have been paired up with Marie or Maka or Tsubaki... that would have been disastirous...

spirit: makaaaaaa papa loves you and mama! *clutches Maka doll in his emo corner*

dark: ummmm yeah...

Yoko: *pops up in front of dark* read and reveiw!

Stein: *pulls Yoko close to him nuzzleing her neck* let dark handle the authors corner...

black*star: read and reveiw! yahoo!

dark: you weren't even in this fix! *hits black*star with a piece of Bacon and sighs* like they said please read and reveiw if you do ill send each one of you a Yoko and Stein pic that I drew ... LOL or maybe it would be better if I just set up a devianart account haha.


End file.
